Off To The Races
by SoulsJacket
Summary: God, she hated him. She really hated him. But deep down, she loved it. An argument between two of the most powerful meisters leads to an entirely different battle for power. KidxMaka smut oneshot, my first fanfiction, rate and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.


God, she _hated_ him

But, deep down, she loved when he tried to overpower her.

It all started with that stupid argument they had not even an hour ago. 'Damn him, he thinks he's a stronger meister than me because he's a Shinigami. What an _idiot_.' And here they are now.

Of course, Kid had his mouth on Maka's, leaning over her on her bed.

If Kid thinks he can just come in here and seduce her, he's got another thing coming. If he wants her, she's going to make him drop on his hands and knees and beg for it. She's the one running the show now.

Maka felt Kid jump when she none too gently bit his lip. She smiled inwardly when he grunted in pain. What she wasn't expecting was for Kid to grab both of her wrists and pin her to the bed. He pulled away to look at her stoically. "That was rude", Kid stated plainly. She growled when she tried to escape his grasp. Maka frowned from under her ash blonde bangs. He smirked at her reaction. _God, she looked so cute when she was pouty._ Without warning, Maka rolled her hips into Kid's to try to escape his grasp. He let out a groan and his grip on her wrists loosened. "You're not as strong as you look, are you alright?", Maka taunted. Kid looked up to her, biting his lip. With a flip of a switch, Maka slipped out of his grasp and flipped Kid on his back, now straddling him. Kid gasped at the sudden movement. " _A bit rusty, are we_?", Maka teased. "Shut up…", Kid growled through clenched teeth. Maka leaned down to kiss and harshly suck his neck, leaving burning red marks on his pale neck.

Kid let out a restrained moan, trying not to give in to her lust-fueled power. "This is about earlier, isn't it?", Kid pressed on. Maka scoffed and ripped open his shirt, "I don't know, _is it?_ ", she vexed while biting her nails into Kid's chest, causing a near whimper to escape. "Damn you…", he hissed as Maka dragged her nails down his chest to the waistband of his pants. She splayed her hands over the noticeable erection Kid had. Maka purposely dragged her body over his, leaning to breathe in his ear. " _Tell me what you want, Kid._ " The way the command rolled off her tongue made Kid's breath hitch in his throat. He couldn't help feeling the heat radiating off of her hand _so close_ to his arousal. "I want you…to… _touch me_ ", Kid rasped. Ever so slowly, Maka gently cupped his hardness over the dark cloth of his pants. Kid used his free hand to roughly grasp her hip, causing her to release a breathy gasp. She mentally slapped herself in the face, ' _Stop it! You're supposed to make him moan, not the other way around!_ ' While Maka was distracted, Kid let go of her hip and shoved his hand between her legs. Maka mewled at the sudden contact, everything in her head now suddenly forgotten. She looked up to Kid's smirking face, 'Oh, you smug little bastard, that's how you want to play? Fine, _I'm game._ '

Gold eyes met emerald ones, each hand in between the other's legs. Maka had to choke back a moan when Kid started to teasingly rub her dampness through her panties with a single finger, while he let out a breathy sigh when she increased the friction on his aching groin. "You're trembling, why is that?", he purred in satisfaction. Maka shut her eyes tightly and looked down, trying to hide how much she was enjoying the feeling of Kid's skilled fingers working her. "Shut up and mind your own damn business", she hissed through her teeth. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it upward to face him. "Someone's aggressive", Kid taunted with a sadistic smile. Maka harshly grabbed his wrist. "Fuck off", Maka growled.

In response to her rather harsh comment, Kid bucked his hips up to brush against Maka's arousal. To prevent herself from moaning too loudly, she quickly leaned down and bit Kid's collarbone, causing a low howl to leave his mouth. Kid grabbed a fistful of her platinum blonde hair and pulled her to his lips, crashing them together. She then began to tightly grip Kid's waist between her legs, nearly crushing him. Kid then roughly bit her lip, drawing a drop of blood from the wound. Maka then harshly broke the kiss to slam Kid back down to the bed. She began to tug and pull at Kid's belt. In what seemed like record time, she ripped the leather from his pants. She then ran her tongue from his happy trail to his collarbones, his neck, and jaw. She finally stopped to bite and tug at his ear. "I swear I hate you…", Maka breathed in his ear. "Damn you. You may overpower me in bed, but I'm still stronger than you", Kid pushed dangerously. Maka immediately smacked his jaw, causing him to give her a teeth baring grin. She growled at his confidence, then pulled his pants off. After his boxers were off, Kid sat up to pull off Maka's black shorts, revealing her black and white striped panties. Kid grinned even more at the sight of them. She was sick of his toothy grin. She grabbed him by the jaw so he could see her blazing green eyes. "Wipe that goddamn look off your face", Maka barked. Kid's grin disappeared when she ran her hand up and down his dick. Now it was her turn to adopt a feral grin. Kid frowned at her sadistic smile. 'That little bitch', Kid growled to himself. He couldn't help but let out a low groan to emit from deep within his chest. Maka's smile grew even more. "Aw, id it too much for you, baby?", she asked with false innocence. Kid hissed," Fuck you." Maka giggled inhumanly at his reaction. 'Who's the stronger one now?'

Kid worked on pulling off Maka's last piece of clothing, and as soon as they were off, Maka shifted herself in Kid's lap. Both Maka and Kid groaned at the familiar feeling. Maka wrapped one of her arms around Kid's back, and tangled the other in Kid's soft, dark hair. "Come on, show me what you got", she challenged. And with that, Kid started rocking into Maka, causing pants and grunts to escape her lips. She then began to giggle again, "Is this the best you can do?" Kid growled at her taunting. 'Oh, it is _on_.' Kid began to thrust his hips up harder and faster, causing Maka to dig her nails into his back and rake them down agonizingly slow. Kid's pants were interrupted when he gasped at the feeling of Maka clenching around him. "God…Damn. _Maka_." She giggled at Kid's bliss. 'Time to _really_ piss him off.' She leaned into his ear once more, getting ready to awaken his inner animal. " _You fight harder than you fuck_ ", she whispered into his ear. Kid paused for a second, registering what she just said. After a brief second, Maka felt a warm pressure wrap around her wrists, pinning them next to her body. He crushed his body to hers, ready to fuck her senseless. He let go of her wrists and curled his burly arms around her small frame to hold her in place. Maka was caught off guard by his sudden movements when he buried himself even deeper than before. And with each of her breathy moans, it only motivated Kid to go even harder and faster. Maka nearly screamed when he hit her g-spot. She grasped his lower back, trying to fight against the drowning pleasure. Maka nearly lost it when she heard Kid's consistent pants and groans and grunts against her ear. She knew he was getting dangerously close when she felt his grip on her tighten and his thrusts becoming erratic. When Kid buried himself as deep as he physically could, both Maka and Kid screamed each others names in ecstasy into their necks, jerking their hips together as hard as they could, trying to ride the massive torrent of pleasure they were both experiencing.

After what seemed like a never ending eternity, Maka fell back against the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her body, along with bruises, bites, and scratches. 'Well, at least they aren't as bad as _his_ …' After a few minutes of trying to calm their ragged breathing, Kid rolled over and gently draped his arm around her stomach, nuzzling her hair and neck. "Maka, you're _defiantly_ stronger than me. No doubt about that…", he spoke quietly. Maka smiled softly and rolled over to face him. "I know", she said simply.

Well, maybe she didn't hate him after all.


End file.
